Stalked
by LadyJaye
Summary: Someone enters Westlake's life and turns everything upside down.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Stalked Author: LadyJaye Setting: Post Season 4 Spoilers: None I can think of Summary: Someone enters Westlake's life and turns everything upside down. Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Viper. Dodge owns the car and the characters belong to Pet Fly Productions. None of the songs used in this story belong to me either. Out Go The Lights belongs to Lonestar, Supergirl belongs to Krystal Harris and Jonathon Foreman, performed by Switchfoot, writes Only Hope. Author's Notes: I'm posting the first part of the story, please read and review. Be kind, it's only my second fanfic. ************************************************************************ It was another Friday night, another night Cameron Westlake didn't have a date. She'd gotten used to not going out on dates, not having a boyfriend that was until her partner Joe Astor arrived in Metro City. She tried to remain professional about their relationship/friendship but she couldn't help but daydream about him sometimes. She thought about his deep eyes that showed an old soul, the way his smile was kind of lopsided when he was being smart, and the way they had become so connected in such a short time that he knew when something was bothering her. She was just finishing up the paperwork on their latest case when there was a knock on her office door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey partner, you doing anything tonight?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nothing special. Why do you ask?" She looked up from her computer screen as she saved her work.  
  
"Frankie and I are going to a basketball game which starts in an hour and we've got an extra ticket. You want to come, We'd love to have you there."  
  
"Oh so I'm a fill in for who may I ask?" She laughed.  
  
"Frankie's date couldn't make it, but I'm willing to bet money you'd be more fun to have at the game than she would. And I don't consider you a fill in at all."  
  
"I don't know Joe, C.S. Lewis is calling me."  
  
Joe got down on his knees before her. "Please Cameron, I don't want to be stuck with Frankie all night. C.S. Lewis can wait, can't he?" He was pouting now.  
  
Westlake couldn't resist the pout and Joe knew it. "Alright, give me 30 minutes to get home and change my clothes."  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up in half an hour. Oh, and Cameron, you'll have a great time, I promise." Joe said as he left her office.  
  
There was that lopsided smile again. She watched him leave then turned off her computer, picked up her purse and left for the weekend. She was feeling excited as she drove home but she had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a date, she was just going out with two of her friends on a Friday night. Even though, she made it home in record time.  
  
********  
  
Joe got into the Viper and drove off to Frankie's. When he arrived he ran up the stairs to Frankie's apartment and let himself in.  
  
"So did you ask her?" Frankie yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm picking her up in half an hour. Mind if I have a quick shower?" Joe yelled back as he turned on the water.  
  
"Sure." Frankie laughed to himself. 'If this isn't a date, then I don't know what a date is' he thought to himself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Joe came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to pick up Westlake.  
  
"Is that my cologne I smell on you?" Frankie asked.  
  
"No, it's your aftershave. I splashed a little on after I shaved."  
  
"So this is a date." Frankie stated.  
  
"No, this is not a date. We're just friends going to a basketball game."  
  
"Then why did you shave? I can understand the shower, but not the shave. Come on spill it. Are you finally going to tell her how you feel or what?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to see how the evening goes won't I. Besides, can't a man decide to shave when he wants to without the third degree?"  
  
"Not before going to pick up a lovely lady for a night out he can't." Frankie yelled as the front door shut.  
  
Joe climbed into the Viper and put the key in the ignition. 'Maybe tonight will be the night' he thought to himself.  
  
********  
  
Westlake looked at her clock. She had exactly 10 minutes before Joe arrived, provided he wasn't early of course. She dried off and got dressed. She had her Lonestar CD playing in the background as she put on her makeup and did her hair. She was singing along with the words as she finished up.  
  
'See the moon and the stars, how they sparkle and shine Baby all around us now Headlights on the cars and bright neon signs They illuminate this town Then I see your face, look in your eyes And before I realize  
  
Out go the lights. beat goes the heart Rush goes the blood, sendin' your love to every part Baby when you look at me, the only thing that I can see Is the two of us makin' love, alone in the dark of the night Out, out, out. out go the lights'  
  
She headed downstairs just as there was a knock on her door. She answered it and was met by a very good-looking Joe whose jaw also happened to be hanging down at the moment.  
  
"Hi, come on in. I'll grab my coat and we can go."  
  
"Okay, say could I grab a glass of water before we leave?"  
  
"Sure, the glasses are above the sink."  
  
Joe grabbed a glass and the water container out of the fridge, for some reason his throat was feeling very dry, he was also feeling flushed like he'd been running a marathon, which had never happened to him before. Westlake came into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for herself also. She was feeling very nervous, she needed to calm the butterflies before they left. 'This isn't a date. This isn't a date.' They kept telling themselves.  
  
"Do you want to take my Jeep and leave the Viper here?" Westlake asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Wouldn't want Sherman to get upset if he found out we'd taken the car to the stadium." Joe joked.  
  
"Catlett's just paranoid. What he needs is a girlfriend. Someone to take his mind off of things to do with work."  
  
They both laughed and put their glasses in the sink. Westlake put her coat on and Joe led her out of the house. They got into the jeep and headed off to the stadium to meet Frankie.  
  
When they arrived, they found Frankie already at their seats beers in hand.  
  
"Welcome fellow basketball fans. A Budweiser for the gentleman and a Coors Light for the lady. If you guys want food, better go now so you don't miss too much of the game once it starts."  
  
"You hungry? I could go get us a burger or something." Joe asked Westlake.  
  
"I could go for something. Frankie, you want anything?" She asked, like she didn't know the answer.  
  
"Could you get me a dog with all the trimmings and some fries please?" He answered as he passed her a $10 dollar bill."  
  
Westlake stood up with Joe and they went to the snack bar to get the food. As they stood in the line-up they were finding it difficult to find a conversation. Finally Joe spoke up.  
  
"Cameron, you look very nice tonight."  
  
"Thank you Joe. You look good too." She paused then continued. "So who do you think will win tonight, Metro or New York?"  
  
"I don't mean to upset any fans here and don't tell Frankie but my money's on New York tonight. We haven't been having the greatest season after all."  
  
"Well I won't take offence because Metro's going to kick New York's butt. The underdog will prevail I'm sure of it."  
  
"Care to put a wager on that detective?" Joe smugly said.  
  
'There's that smile again' she thought. "Wouldn't that be illegal to bet on the game? Let's not forget that we are police officers." She replied.  
  
"We're not bookies, we're just two friends placing a little money on the outcome of a basketball game that they are both seeing. So what do you say?"  
  
"Alright, shall we say $50?"  
  
"Pretty sure of your team are you. Alright, $50 it is."  
  
They shook hands on it and got to the counter finally.  
  
"What can I get you folks tonight?" the clerk said.  
  
Cameron looked at Joe and spoke up first. "Can we get 3 dogs with the works, and three orders of fries please. Or would you prefer a burger Joe?"  
  
"Nope, hot dog sounds fine, with extra onions on one please."  
  
"You planning on going home alone tonight?" Westlake joked.  
  
"That one's for you, I saw a couple of guys checking you out. I don't want any competition," Joe whispered in her ear.  
  
Suddenly a loud cheer went out on the concourse. They had been so engrossed in their flirting they hadn't realized that the game had started. They looked up at the monitors. Metro was ahead 2 points. As they headed back to their seats with the food she looked at Joe.  
  
"Get that $50 ready, New York is going to lose."  
  
********  
  
The next morning when Westlake woke up it was 11:00. She, Frankie and Joe had gone to a bar after the game. Joe had tried to win back the fifty he lost to Westlake at the game, but it turned out he was lousy at pool, or he let her win. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the washroom. She splashed some water on her face and only then did she realize how awful she looked and felt. She looked out her bedroom window and saw the Viper, but not her Jeep. 'Wait a minute, how did Joe get home, and where did we leave my Jeep' she wondered. Downstairs, waking up was her answer.  
  
"Morning partner. How you feeling?" Joe asked as she came downstairs.  
  
"My head hurts a bit, but mostly I'm hungry. You?" she asked.  
  
"Me too. I'll go get us some coffee if you wait here. What do you want?"  
  
"A very large cup of coffee. Could you do me a favour and go get my Jeep for me? I think it's still at the bar? I'll make breakfast while you're gone."  
  
"Sure. Toss me the keys. See you in awhile."  
  
"See ya." Westlake tossed Joe the keys and headed to the kitchen. She looked at the counter where a coffee maker would normally sit. 'With the amount of coffee I drink, it would be cheaper to just give in and buy a coffee maker' she thought to herself. Just then, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw her brother's name.  
  
"Hi Jonathon. What's up?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me? Oh yeah, you got caller ID. Just calling to say hi and see how my favourite sister is doing?"  
  
"I'm your only sister. What do you want me to do for you now?"  
  
"That's why you're my favourite. What makes you think I want you to do something for me?"  
  
"Because it seems like that's the only time you ever call me anymore."  
  
"I do not, I love you and I miss you. You are way too involved with your work and need to get out here and visit us more often."  
  
"How are Julie and Cassie anyway?" she asked.  
  
"They are good. Cassie misses her Auntie Cameron though. I'd put her on the phone but Julie took her to the mall. She needs new clothes. The kid is growing like a weed. You sound tired, did you just get up?"  
  
"Yes, I had a late night."  
  
"Finally the girl goes out on a date. Who is he?"  
  
"It wasn't a date. I was out with my partners. We went to a basketball game and then to the bar afterwards."  
  
"Did you come home alone?" he pried.  
  
"Nosey aren't we. Now why did you really call? I know it wasn't to check on my sex life, or lack thereof, or for idle chit chat."  
  
"Okay, okay. Have you spoken to mom lately?"  
  
"No, I don't speak to her much anymore. You know how she always manages to embarrass me one way or another. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I want you to run a background check on her new boyfriend. There's something about him I don't trust. You know when you get that gut feeling and it won't go away."  
  
"Jon, I can't just run a background check on anybody I want to. I have to have a reason to do it. Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because I live in the same city as mom and she'd find out. Don't you have someone in Metropol who owes you a favour? Trust me if you met this guy, you'd run one."  
  
"Does he bother you that much?" she asked.  
  
"Yes he does. Will you do it Cammy?"  
  
"Oh alright, what's his name?"  
  
"Thank you. His name is Bradley Johnson. I'll fax you his photo so you can match it up."  
  
"Kay, fax it to the office. I've got to go, Joe's back with my car."  
  
"Who's Joe? Cammy!" Jon yelled as Westlake hung up the phone.  
  
Joe walked in the front door just as Westlake hung up the phone. He could smell the omelette she was making. He came up behind her and passed her the coffee cup taking the opportunity to brush against her.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"My brother Jonathon."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Just checking up on my sex life and other brotherly responsibilities." She looked over at Joe as he went bright red.  
  
"You told him nothing happened right?"  
  
"He didn't even know you were here, until I hung up of course." She laughed.  
  
Westlake dished out breakfast and took a sip of her coffee while Joe got out the cutlery out. They sat down and ate their food in silence. Joe watched Westlake as she ate. She was intoxicating to him all the time, but especially when she was eating something. He often wished that he were kissing her like they did after his operation to save him, the day he decided to be Joe Astor and not Michael Peyton. They hadn't talked about the kiss since it happened; in fact they had kind of put it behind them, as if it never happened. He didn't want to push the subject, but he had really enjoyed that kiss, and the one before it while he was Peyton, he just pretended not to remember it. Once they had finished their breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes.  
  
"I think I'll head home now, get cleaned up. Just in case Sherman calls later on."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll get cleaned up also. I have to go to the office for a while anyway. I'm going to get that paperwork printed off and on Catlett's desk today so I don't hear about it Monday morning."  
  
"I'll call later, maybe we can get together later, if you're not busy that is?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'd like that. I'll call you later."  
  
Westlake leaned over and gave Joe a friendly kiss on the cheek as he left. He walked down the drive and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He was definitely going to tell her sooner rather than later how much she meant to him.  
  
Westlake closed the door and suddenly it hit her what she had done. 'What was I thinking? I just kissed him, now he's going to know how I feel. Good going Cameron.' She headed up the stairs to her bathroom and ran the water for a shower, a cold one.  
  
********  
  
As Westlake drove to the office she noticed that there was a car following her very closely. It was a dark blue sedan; she made a mental note of it. She pulled into the parking garage and walked up to the office. She stopped at the mailroom and checked her box for Jonathon's fax. It was there with a clear photo of Bradley Johnson. Westlake went into her office and picked up her phone.  
  
"Hello, Sergeant Chris Davis"  
  
"Hi Chris, it's Cameron Westlake. I have a favour to ask you."  
  
"Hey Cameron, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Can you run a background check on someone for me? I'll send you all the information if you could run it through the system."  
  
"Why can't you do it in your fancy FBI office? I'm sure you have the means to do it there."  
  
"This is a personal request, not professional. I don't want my partners finding out about it if you catch my drift."  
  
"Sure, send me the info and I'll run it through the system. You want me to send it to your house when I'm done, or the office?"  
  
"Send it to my house. Thanks Chris."  
  
Westlake hung up the phone, gathered the information together and faxed it off to Chris at Metropol. She then printed off the work she'd done the day before and placed it on Catlett's desk before heading out again. When she got to the garage, she saw the blue sedan that had been following her earlier. She tried to see the driver inside, but couldn't so she decided to act dumb and headed to her car. She drove to Frankie's and got out. When she got to the door, she pretended to fumble for her keys while watching as the car drove by. The driver was male, probably about her age, Caucasian with dark hair. That was about all she could see as he drove past. As he turned the corner, she went back to her Jeep and got in. Next stop, the grocery store.  
  
********  
  
Joe had gotten home and immediately jumped into a cold shower. He was sure now that Westlake felt the same way he did about her, now how to tell her without scaring her away was the trick. He got out of the shower and saw that there was a message on his answering machine.  
  
"Hey Joe, it's Frankie. Guess you're not home yet, I figured that you'd stayed at Westlake's last night. Hope you guys were smart. Anyway, give me a call when you get in, that is if you ever get in (laughs). Talk to ya later."  
  
Joe picked the phone and dialled Frankie's number. There was no answer so he left a message.  
  
"Hey, just me. Very funny pal. I've got plans later so I'll see you Monday morning at the Complex. If things go well, I won't be home all weekend. Bye."  
  
Joe got dressed and went out to the car. He was going to pick up some 'things' for the special lady he was meeting later that night. First stop, the florist. A simple but elegant bouquet should be appropriate.  
  
********  
  
As Westlake cruised the aisles of the grocery store, she was completely blank as to what to make for dinner that night. She wanted to make something nice for her dinner with Joe, but didn't want to give the impression that she was "interested" in more at the same time. She decided to make her father's specialty, well her favourite dish, Seafood Fettuccini. She picked up the noodles, a creamy cheese sauce and headed to the seafood counter. A gentleman came up beside her, he seemed familiar to her somehow, but she couldn't place him. He was looking in her basket as she waited.  
  
"Can I help you with something sir?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. If you don't mind me asking, are you having company for dinner tonight?" he inquired.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm Cameron Westlake, and you are?"  
  
"David Johnson, I'm visiting someone in Metro and what you have in your basket looks so appetizing, I thought I might do the same for my friend. What are you making for your friend and yourself?"  
  
"Seafood Fettuccini and a salad. Nothing special really. Where are you from Mr. Johnson?"  
  
"Dallas originally, but I've been in Seattle for a couple of years now. I sure do miss Dallas though. Have you always lived in Metro City?"  
  
"Yeah, my father was a police officer here and I followed in his footsteps. I don't think I could ever leave Metro. I have too many memories and friends I wouldn't want to leave behind."  
  
"You said your father was a police officer, is he retired now?"  
  
"You know Mr. Johnson, you sure do ask a lot of questions of someone you just met in the grocery store. Are you sure we haven't met before, you seem familiar to me."  
  
"I don't think so, I would have remembered someone as beautiful as yourself. Well enjoy your evening. Maybe I'll run into you again while I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, you too." 'What a strange man' Westlake thought to herself as he walked away.  
  
'Soon you'll be having dinner with me every night Detective Westlake. Count on that.' David Johnson thought to himself. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a picture taken of Westlake and Joe a couple of days ago outside of the Federal Building downtown. On the back was Westlake's address. 'Enjoy your evening with him, it'll be one of the last you two will have.'  
  
********  
  
When Westlake got home, she put the bottle of wine she had picked up in the fridge to chill and sat down to do some reading. When she had gotten home, she had found a package in her mailbox from Chris. She put it down on the table and decided to look at it later. She hadn't realized how tired she was; she was woken up a couple of hours later by her telephone ringing in her ear.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi Cameron. You still up for getting together tonight?" Joe asked.  
  
"Hi Joe. You bet, when do you want to come over?"  
  
"Is an hour okay? I'll pick up a video on my way over?"  
  
"An hour would be fine. Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Did you want to order pizza or something?"  
  
"You take care of the movie and I'll take care of dinner, deal?"  
  
"Deal. You want me to surprise you?"  
  
"Sure, you should know what I'm into by now. See you in an hour."  
  
"See ya then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Westlake hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to start supper. Once she had everything going, she went into the washroom to freshen up after her nap. When she came back into the kitchen, she saw the envelope from Chris. She tossed it on her desk and set the table, Joe would be here any time now.  
  
Joe pulled up outside Westlake's house and stopped the car. He could see a blue sedan parked a few metres away with someone in it, but didn't think much of it. He reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the video. He'd chosen a couple, The Mummy Returns and Shrek, both he thought were kind of fun. Then he picked up the flowers he had brought for her. The florist had picked out a spring bouquet with lots of greenery, something for both romance and friendship. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Joe rang the doorbell and waited. When Westlake opened the door, she took his breath away. Even though she was dressed very casual, she was also very beautiful. It took a moment for him to speak.  
  
"Hi Joe, come on in."  
  
"Thanks. I brought these for you, I hope you like them?" he said as he handed her the flowers.  
  
"They're lovely. Thank you Joe." She said as she gave him a hug "I hope you're hungry, supper should be ready by now." She said as she went to the kitchen for a vase. Westlake placed the flowers on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"Starved. What smells so good?" Joe asked.  
  
"Seafood Fettuccini, it was my father's recipe. It's kind of a secret family recipe, so no you can't have it." She joked.  
  
"I'll figure it out. Did you make it from scratch?"  
  
"Yeah right, like I have time to be in the kitchen all day. Very funny."  
  
"Well, then I will figure it out. Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"There's a bottle of wine in the fridge you could open. The corkscrew is in the third drawer there."  
  
Joe took the wine out of the fridge and opened the bottle. He then poured a little into Westlake's glass and handed it to her.  
  
"Show me how you taste the wine to see if you like it."  
  
"What?" she asked looking puzzled at him.  
  
"You know when you go to wine tasting events, there's a way to taste the wine to see if you like it. How do you do it?"  
  
She took the glass from him. "Okay." She put the glass under her nose and lightly swirled the glass while inhaling the scent. Then she raised the glass to her lips and took a small sip. He watched as she did this, he noticed that she kept her eyes closed the whole time; she was intoxicating to his senses.  
  
"There, that's all there is to it. You want to try it?" she asked and passed him a small sample in his glass. He took his glass and did the same. As she watched him, she felt herself going weak in the knees. 'Stop acting like a teenager Cameron' she told herself. Once she had finished placing the food on the table they sat down to eat. Joe poured wine into their glasses while Westlake served the salad into their bowls. They ate in almost total silence, both of them were having difficulty concentrating and coming up with conversation. Finally, Westlake spoke up.  
  
"So what videos did you rent?"  
  
"I picked up The Mummy Returns and Shrek. Didn't know what you'd be into tonight."  
  
"We could watch both, that is if you don't want to get home early?" she asked hoping his answer would be no.  
  
"Sure, but we have to watch Shrek first. I've been waiting to see it and it was finally in the store. Everyone I've talked to says it hilarious."  
  
"Deal. I'll clean up. You go sit and relax."  
  
"No, I'll clean up. You cooked dinner, which was wonderful by the way, thank you. You go sit down and relax."  
  
Westlake did as she was told and parked herself on the couch. While she waited for Joe, she closed her eyes and thought about the last year. She had almost lost Joe three times in one year. Once to Lena at the Seminar when her men shot Joe and Westlake thought he'd been killed, then to Kamiko, Joe's ex-girlfriend from Japan, when she came to Metro in pursuit of a suspect they were also investigating, and then to himself when he was hit by electricity and became Michael Peyton. She had cried more in those few days than she could remember crying in her entire life. After her divorce she had told herself that she would never care about anyone that much again, but then Joe came along and made her feel again. She didn't know what she would do without him in her life. Joe finished up in the kitchen and came over to her.  
  
"Deep in thought are you partner?"  
  
"Just thinking about things."  
  
"What sorts of things?"  
  
"Just this and that. Nothing too interesting. So are you going to put Shrek in or do I have to get up?"  
  
"Nope, sit there. I'll do it."  
  
Joe put in the video and sat down on the couch next to her. As the movie started, he decided to be brave and try putting his arm around her. When he did, she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for the entire movie, laughing their heads off of course from time to time. They didn't notice that someone was watching them through the window.  
  
********  
  
The next day was fairly normal. Westlake woke up late, alone, and went about her usual business. When she arrived home that evening, she found a note in her mailbox. She took it into her house and opened it. What she saw inside was not what she was expecting.  
  
'Hope you enjoyed last night with him. It will be your last. Soon we'll be together my love. Your Secret Admirer'  
  
The note was written on a piece of plain paper with newspaper cutouts. It smelled of cologne. Westlake took it and placed it in a Ziploc bag to take to the complex the next day. She decided not to tell the others about this, it would probably blow over. The note was not that threatening, right?  
  
********  
  
Westlake got to the complex early and took out the letter. She ran it through the scanner but nothing came up. The only fingerprints on the letter were hers. Not taking the note seriously she threw it away before the guys could see it, she knew they would worry. If there was another note, then she would tell the guys. Joe and Frankie walked into the Complex with coffee in hand. Frankie sat down at the console with his and Joe came up to Westlake with hers.  
  
"Good morning. Just how you like it." He said passing her the coffee cup.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How come you're here so early?" Joe asked.  
  
"I had some things to wrap up before Catlett called." Joe looked at her with a sad look on his face. "You know he's going to call any minute now, he always calls Monday's, and he's always grumpy." Westlake said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He does need a girlfriend. Got anyone in mind?" he asked.  
  
"I'll keep my ears and eyes open and let you know."  
  
With that said Catlett's face came over the television monitor. Here we go, another Monday morning.  
  
"Hello everyone. There was a break in at the Metro Art Museum over the weekend and we've been asked to investigate. The information should be coming over the fax now. Get on this right away, we haven't got any time to waste."  
  
"Morning to you too Catlett. How was your weekend? Oh very boring you know, did the same old same old. Ever thought of starting off with conversation instead of barking orders?" Frankie said.  
  
"I don't have time to socialize this morning Waters. We have a very busy day ahead of us." He replied.  
  
"Obviously someone didn't get any this weekend?" Frankie retorted. Westlake spit out her coffee as she laughed. Joe patted her back as she choked on what was left all the while laughing himself, much more quietly than Westlake though.  
  
"I'll expect a preliminary report in an hour you two. Smarten up will you?" Catlett said as he signed off.  
  
The screen went dark and it was just Frankie, Joe and Westlake again. Westlake had already put her coffee cup down and was gathering her coat and purse. She and Joe made their way to the Viper and left for the Metro Art Museum to check out the damage. Frankie just watched and smiled as they drove away. Things were definitely getting interesting around there.  
  
Joe and Westlake arrived at the museum 20 minutes later and spoke to the security guards on duty the night the artwork was stolen. They took notes of the crime scene and who all had been there after hours. They obtained the security videos for closer study and made their way to Catlett's office. Once they had given them their report, Westlake excused herself. She went down the hall to her office to check her messages. What she heard was not going to make her happy.  
  
"Cameron, it's Chris. Why haven't you called me back yet? Did you get the report? I couriered it to your house as soon as it came in. If you haven't read the report yet, you'd better. It's disturbing. I don't know who this guy is to you or why you ran a check on him, but I just hope you're not dating him."  
  
If Chris was that upset about a background check, she'd better get home and read it. She came out of her office and almost walked right into Joe.  
  
"Where are you off to in such a hurry partner?"  
  
"I've got to get home. There's something there I have to read right away."  
  
"What is it. Cameron"  
  
"It's personal. I ran a background check for my brother and Chris Davis at Metropol phoned me. He said I'd better read it right away. If he's upset, I've got to read it."  
  
"Come on, I'll drop you off and bring your Jeep back to you. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Joe asked.  
  
"I thought my brother was overreacting. He does that sometimes. Now I know he wasn't."  
  
They got into the Viper and drove off. Joe pulled up in front of Westlake's and she handed him her car keys. She ran up to the door and went in. As Joe drove off, he saw the same blue sedan sitting a few houses away that he'd seen the other night. Except this time, there was no one in it. Joe took note of the licence plate as he drove away, something wasn't right.  
  
Westlake went into the den and picked the envelope up off the desk. She took it to the kitchen and opened it, as soon as she started reading she had to sit down. Bradley Johnson had a past criminal record with numerous aliases. 5 counts of stalking, 1 count of attempted murder and 10 counts of kidnapping, all under a different alias. 'My mother doesn't know the danger she's in' Westlake thought to herself. But it wasn't her mother that was in danger, it was she. Westlake picked up her phone and called Jonathon.  
  
"Hello" Jon said.  
  
"Jon, it's me. Please tell me that Bradley Johnson is there?" Westlake said "He's out of town right now on business. Why?"  
  
"Is mom with him?" she asked  
  
"No she's in the living room with Julie and Cassie. Cameron, you sound worried, what is it? Did you get the information you wanted back?"  
  
"Yes, and it's not good. Are you by the fax machine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, I'm sending you everything I have. Bradley Johnson is just one of many aliases he's had."  
  
"Oh no, I was afraid of this. I knew something wasn't right about him. Cammy, be careful, he seemed very interested in knowing all about you."  
  
"Does he know where I live?"  
  
"Mom told him that you followed in dad's footsteps and became a cop in Metro City."  
  
"Okay, I'm sending you the information now. And tell mom to quit telling her boyfriends about me would you?"  
  
Westlake was faxing the information and when she saw the photo of Bradley Johnson, her heart stopped. It was the man from the grocery store, she was sure of it.  
  
"Jon, I think I've already met Bradley Johnson. He was at the grocery store the other night. The next day, I found a note in my mail box."  
  
"Get out of your house. Stay at a friend's house if you have to, but don't stay there. Cammy, phone me when you're safe."  
  
"Okay. I love you Jon."  
  
"I love you too sis. Take care."  
  
They hung up and Westlake went upstairs to pack a bag. She wasn't going to stay at Joe's, Frankie's or Catlett's; she was going to the Complex. There she would be safe and the guys wouldn't be in danger. Joe pulled into the driveway with her Jeep and got out.  
  
"Cameron, you here?" he asked as he walked in.  
  
"I'm upstairs Joe."  
  
Westlake put the suitcase on the floor next to the bed with the file inside. He made his way upstairs and went into her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed shaking.  
  
"Cameron, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just felt a chill that's all. Do you need a lift back to the complex"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't be long, Frankie has some information on the robbery for us."  
  
"Okay, see you in a minute." She finished packing her suitcase and put it aside. She'd have to come back later for it so Joe and Frankie wouldn't find out. Westlake went downstairs and took her keys from Joe. They went out to the Jeep and drove off for the Complex.  
  
********  
  
"Hey, about time you got back guys. I got some prints off of the evidence from the art gallery heist. Unfortunately, nothing matches in our system." Frankie said.  
  
"Have you sent them through Interpol yet? Maybe we'll get a match." Westlake said  
  
"Just sent them, they should get back to us in a while. How's that personal matter Westlake? You okay?"  
  
Westlake looked at Joe, "I'm fine thank you Frankie. You weren't supposed to say anything mister." She said to Joe.  
  
"He gave me the third degree. Wanted to know where you were and why I had to take your car to you."  
  
"Fine, I guess I can't tell you anymore secrets if you're that easy to break." She jokingly punched Joe in the arm. "It's getting late. If you guys want to head out I'll stay here and finish up. If the prints come back tonight, I'll let you know."  
  
"You sure you want to stay here alone? I could hang out here with you." Joe said  
  
"I wouldn't be much fun tonight Joe. I've got reading to do and forms to fill out, but thanks anyway." 'Get out of here so I can leave' she was secretly thinking.  
  
"Okay, phone if anything comes back" Joe said as he left  
  
Frankie was already in the elevator ready to go and Joe got in the Viper and drove off. Westlake sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd sit tight for a while in case one of them phoned and then she would leave to get her bag. She'd have to come up with some excuse in the morning when they came in. 


	2. Chapter 2

********  
  
The next morning Joe arrived at the Complex at 8:00, he wasn't expecting to find Westlake there. She was sitting at the computer console looking over a fax that came in.  
  
"What are you doing here so early? Did you spend the night here or something?" he asked.  
  
"No, just decided to come in early. Coffee's made if you want a cup.. The fax from Interpol came in this morning. They got a match, an art thief named Jeff Dodson. Here's the photo they had of him."  
  
"Good, so where would an art thief go to sell expensive art detective?"  
  
"He'd probably hide it and lay low until the investigation was done and then move the art to another city to sell. Or he might try to sell it over the Internet, you can find a lot on e-bay you know."  
  
"Very cute. So what's the plan? We've got to flush him out somehow before he leaves town."  
  
Just then the elevator came down and Frankie stepped off, and the screen came to life cutting the conversation short.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Any leads yet on this?" Catlett asked.  
  
"Actually, the prints came back from Interpol early this morning. They belong to a Jeff Dodson. Joe and I are going to work on a plan to flush him out before he leaves town with the art." Westlake said.  
  
"Good work, whatever you two come up with will be good I'm sure. Unfortunately I've got a family emergency out of town and have to leave immediately. I'll keep in touch to make sure you guys are okay. If you need me you can reach me on my cell. Please be careful."  
  
"Thanks Sherman, we'll call if we need you." Joe said  
  
"Westlake, can you come by my office in half an hour? There's something I want to run by you?"  
  
"Sure Catlett, I'll head over now."  
  
The screen went blank and Westlake stood up. Frankie was standing there with his mouth open.  
  
"Did he just sound concerned? That's something I haven't seen from him in a long time." he said.  
  
"It's probably nothing. I think he's more worried about his family emergency and wants to get moving, so I'd better not keep him waiting."  
  
She got into the elevator and went up to her car. 20 minutes later she pulled into the parking garage at the Federal Building. She went upstairs and knocked on Catlett's door.  
  
"Come in" she heard.  
  
"You wanted to see me Catlett."  
  
"I received a phone call from Chris Davis at Metropol last night and one from your brother this morning. For some reason, both thought you might be staying with me. Is there any reason for this?"  
  
"None I can think of."  
  
"Cameron, I'm speaking to you as a friend, I hope that we're friends?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say best friends, but yeah, I guess we're friends."  
  
"Good, because your brother mentioned something about a background check and that I should keep an eye on you."  
  
"He wanted me to check out my mother's latest boyfriend, something didn't sit right with him. Let's just say that he's got a very colourful background and he's not someone we want mom to date. Oh yeah, and apparently, he's obsessed with me. And he's not in Seattle right now either." Westlake started crying. Catlett could see that she was afraid.  
  
"Have you spoken to Joe or Frankie about this yet?"  
  
"No, I don't want them worrying about me. Frankie would never let me out of his sights."  
  
"Where are you staying, not at home I hope?"  
  
"I'm at the complex, figure I'll be safer there."  
  
"Alright. Westlake, talk to Joe and Frankie will you. Let them know what's going on."  
  
"I will." Catlett gave her a hug on his way out. Boy he really was concerned if he was giving her a hug. Just what had Jon and Chris said to him.  
  
********  
  
Westlake stepped out of the elevator at the Complex to find Joe sitting at the computer. She could tell he was playing a computer game by the look on his face.  
  
"Well that's productive don't you think? What about our art gallery case?"  
  
"Frankie's on top of it. He's sent out an e-mail on a black market ring. We're just waiting for a response"  
  
"Where is Frankie by the way?"  
  
"He went out to get some stuff. How did it go with Catlett?"  
  
"Fine, he just wanted to go over something with me. Good news is he'll be out of town for a couple of days. That should give us enough time to solve this case."  
  
"Good." Joe paused for a moment. How was he going to ask her gently without being invasive? "Cameron.."  
  
"Yes?" she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Did your meeting with Catlett have anything to do with this?" in his hand he held a one-page summary of the background check. "I found your overnight bag hidden behind the couch and this was in it."  
  
"First of all, what were you doing behind the couch, and second of all what were you doing going through my bags? That was none of your business."  
  
Joe got up from his seat and started walking towards Westlake. She quickly walked the other way to avoid him. He could see that she was angry. "I dropped a pen behind the couch and your bag was open. This was on top. I wasn't snooping, but this is serious. Are you in trouble?"  
  
"You want to know the truth?" she was yelling now, "FINE! The background check I did for Jon was on my mother's latest boyfriend. Apparently, Bradley Johnson has had numerous aliases and numerous counts of stalking, etc. Oh yeah, and he's also very interested in knowing all about me and he's not in Seattle right now. You know where he is, he's here in Metro. I met him last week at the grocery store, but of course he gave me a different name. Oh yeah, and this is the kicker, he doesn't like you, he was watching us Saturday night. I found a note in my mail box Sunday evening." By now Westlake was in tears and shaking uncontrollably. She let Joe walk right up to her now. He took her in his arms and held her.  
  
"I'm assuming you got rid of the note, but listen, you can't stay here. It's too cold and quiet at night. You can stay with me, I won't let him anywhere near you."  
  
"No Joe. I think that's what he wants. If he's as dangerous as his record shows, then he might come after you. I won't let you put yourself in danger."  
  
"We'll go to a safe house in some family filled neighbourhood. I don't honestly think he'll try something with children around. Frankie can handle things here, if he needs us we're just a phone call away."  
  
"Joe."  
  
"Look I know that you're a strong, brave woman, but I'm not letting you do this alone. We're partners and we watch each other's backs. Frankie will say the same thing."  
  
"What will I say?" Frankie asked as he stepped off the elevator.  
  
"It's a long story X-man, we'll tell you later. Could you please arrange for a safe house for us, with everything we need?"  
  
"Sure thing, but you'd better do some explaining."  
  
Frankie made the arrangements while Westlake sat on the couch, her overnight bag now in the open for Frankie to see. Joe explained the situation to him. After much discussion, Frankie finally agreed to let them borrow his beloved 'cuda. After all, how many suburban couples do you know who drive around in a Viper?  
  
********  
  
Later that evening, Joe and Cameron Allen pulled into the driveway of their new home. It just so happened that there was a one level house for rent and the Allen's were lucky enough to scoop it up. Also, the place came fully furnished. Joe and Cameron had their back-stories if any of the neighbours asked. They were high school sweethearts who eventually married during college (Frankie's idea). Joe was a construction worker and Cameron was a substitute teacher (this would explain why she didn't necessarily go to work everyday). When they got out of the car, Cameron could see a couple sitting on their front porch watching them. She grabbed her bags and started towards the door saying hello on her way, she didn't want to seem snobbish right? Joe opened the front door and took her bags from her. He put them down just inside the door and scooped her up in his arms, taking her completely by surprise. She let out a little laugh as he carried her over the threshold of their new home. Once they were inside and he'd put her down, she shut the door.  
  
"What was that for?" she said laughing  
  
"For show. This is supposed to be the first home we've lived in since we were married, it's only right that I carry you over the threshold. Besides, I think the couple next door were being ever so slightly nosey, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Just don't make a habit out of that Mr. Allen. So let's check out our humble abode."  
  
"Good size living room, oh and I like the fireplace, very classy."  
  
"Yes, we've got a gas stove. I always wanted one of those." She said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Joe wandered down the hall towards the bedrooms. The master bedroom was furnished, however the second one was not furnished in the way they had thought. Instead of a bed was a desk and computer hook up. "Looks like there's only one bedroom. The other is an office."  
  
Westlake came down the hall and looked for herself. She then went into the master bedroom. "Well as long as you promise not to snore too loudly or kick, I suppose I'll share the bed with you." She looked at him with her head tilted to the side and smirk on her face.  
  
"I do not snore, at least I've never been made aware that I do." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You'll know after tonight." She laughed.  
  
Joe started towards her and feeling very childish all of a sudden, tackled her onto the bed and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I'll finally get to see that tattoo you told me about."  
  
"You never know do you." She replied.  
  
They got up off the bed, both breathing hard. Keeping this strictly professional was going to be difficult if they kept doing things like that Westlake thought as she went to the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and put on the kettle for a cup of tea. Joe came up behind her.  
  
"Cameron, what do you feel like for dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, let's see what Frankie got for us."  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of take out. You've had a long day and I don't want you doing anything tonight but relaxing."  
  
"Alright, but only for tonight. I'm game for about anything."  
  
"Do you like Greek food?"  
  
"Yeah, Greek sounds good."  
  
"Great, I know a great little restaurant. I'll order and pick it up. What would you like?"  
  
"Chicken Souvlaki please."  
  
"Alright, I think I'll have the same."  
  
Joe went into the living room and called the restaurant while Westlake made the tea. When he left to pick up the food, even though he protested Westlake stuck a twenty in his coat pocket to pay for her food. Her phone rang just after he left.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Cammy, it's Jon. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Jon. I told you not to worry about me, I'm a big girl."  
  
"Yeah well I can't help it. Where are you, are you at home or with a friend?"  
  
"I'm staying with a friend. If you need to reach me you'll have to call my cell, we don't have a phone here."  
  
"Alright, what's the news on your end with Bradley Johnson?"  
  
"Nothing concrete yet, but we're hoping. We've also got another case on the go right now, so I'm keeping busy. I have to go, my friend is back with our supper. Give Julie and Cassie a kiss for me, and say hi to mom."  
  
"Okay, call me if anything develops there."  
  
"I will. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
They hung up as Joe walked in the door. Stapled to the bag was the twenty that she had slipped in his pocket.  
  
"I told you I was paying and you go and slip me a twenty. Now I ask you, would a wife really give her husband money to split the bill?"  
  
"If she really cared about him, she would help foot the bill once in a while."  
  
She set the table and they sat down to dinner. After supper Joe did the dishes and they decided to sit outside on the patio. It was a warm night, summer was finally coming. They sat together on the swing and just listened to the sounds around them. After a while, Joe could hear Westlake's breathing slow to a deep rhythm and knew she had fallen asleep. He could definitely get used to this. He carefully scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. He didn't dare try to undress her for bed, so he just laid her on the bed and went into the living room. He looked at the clock, it was 10:00 so he turned on the television, watched the news and closed his eyes. The next day, the real fun would start.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Joe woke up to the smell of coffee being made. He looked up from the couch where he was lying and saw Westlake standing in the kitchen in her shorts and tank top. She turned when she heard a moan come from his direction.  
  
"Morning Joe"  
  
"Morning, I would just like to say that I did not dress you last night."  
  
"I know, I woke up around midnight and changed. Why didn't you sleep in the bedroom, surely it would have been more comfortable than the couch?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you. Besides, I rarely sleep in my own bed, never mind a strange bed."  
  
"Well no wonder your shoulders and neck are always so stiff." She said as she walked over to him. She took his hand and led him to a kitchen chair. Once he was seated she massaged his neck and shoulders.  
  
"So Mr. Allen, when do you start work exactly. I haven't received any phone calls for teaching today so I plan to relax."  
  
"Well if you keep this up I won't be going to work today. Poor Frankie will have to solve this case on his own."  
  
"Why don't you jump in the shower and I'll check in with Frankie. Maybe he's found something on either case."  
  
"Alright. See you in a few minutes."  
  
Joe got up and went down the hall towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and ran the water. Westlake called Frankie, there was no news on either case. He was unfortunately no closer to finding David (a.k.a. Bradley) Johnson and hadn't received a response to his e-mail sent out. He was sending another so he told her to sit tight, he'd let her know when something came up.  
  
"How did things go between you two last night Westlake" he asked.  
  
"Joe was a perfect gentleman, he slept on the couch all night."  
  
"You sound disappointed, are you?"  
  
"Frankie, this is going to be more difficult than I thought. If playing husband and wife for two days was hard, what's this going to be like."  
  
"You'll get through it. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. How else do you think you two will ever admit your feelings for each other?"  
  
"Frankie, I keep telling you, there's nothing between Joe and I. We're just partners, friends. Nothing more."  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I have a sixth sense about these things. There's definitely more than meets the eye here."  
  
"Frankie, I've got to go, I think Joe's calling me. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Westlake."  
  
They hung up and Westlake strained to hear down the hall, sure enough she heard her name being shouted over the running water. She went down the hall and knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she yelled through the door  
  
"I forgot to bring in a towel, could you please pass me one from the hall closet?"  
  
'Great, he's in there naked and wants me to pass him a towel' she thought. "Just a minute" she called back. 'Just friends, partners Westlake. You can be professional about this.' She got the towel from the closet and opened the door enough for her to get her arm in the door. She felt the drops of water off Joe's hand as he took the towel from her.  
  
"Thanks Cameron. What did Frankie have to say?" he said as the door closed.  
  
"Nothing new, he said he'd phone me. Would you freak if I decided to go for a run in our friendly neighbourhood?"  
  
"You're in protective custody, a safe house. Of course you can't go running, alone that is. I suppose if you were with someone you'd be okay. After all you are a cop."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll go meet our nosey neighbour and see if she likes to run. She looks like the athletic type."  
  
"Just be careful, and phone me when you get back."  
  
Westlake turned towards the living room as the bathroom door opened behind her. She looked in the mirror in front of her as Joe made his way to the bedroom to get dressed. 'Just friends, just friends' she kept repeating to herself.  
  
Twenty minutes later Joe left for work and Westlake went about cleaning and unpacking the few boxes that had been moved into the house the day before. Books, videos and personal ornaments were placed around the house to make it look more personal. She went into the bathroom, remembering to take a towel with her, and had a shower before getting dressed for her run. Once she was dressed she heard a knock on the front door. She looked out the peephole and saw her next-door neighbour standing on the other side.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" she asked as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shelly. I just wanted to welcome you and your husband to the neighbourhood. Is he home?" she asked.  
  
"No, sorry. He left for work an hour ago. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you."  
  
"I'm Cameron. You're the first person to see us."  
  
"My husband Mike and I saw you two arrive yesterday. I baked these for you. I hope you like them?" Shelly said as she handed Westlake a plate of cookies.  
  
"Thank you, that was very kind of you. Can I get you a glass of water or a cup of tea?"  
  
"Water will be fine, thank you. So what does your husband do?"  
  
"Joe works in construction."  
  
"And you? Do you work?"  
  
"I'm a substitute elementary teacher, so I work when I'm needed. I like it that way. I get to work with a bunch of different kids instead of one class. What do you and your husband do?"  
  
"My husband Mike is a financial planner. I'm one of those stay at home wives you never see anymore, but I'm not June Cleaver that's for sure. So how long have you and Joe been married?"  
  
"Nine years. It seems like forever. We were high school sweethearts, married in college. We've been inseparable since."  
  
"Same with us. A lot of people didn't think we'd make it, but I guess we showed them. We'll be celebrating our tenth anniversary next month."  
  
"Good for you. Do you have any kids?"  
  
"We have a daughter, her name is Jennifer. She's 6, she says she's a big girl now because she goes to school all day now."  
  
"I have a six year old cousin who's the same way. She's not a munch kin anymore, she's all grown up. If only that were true."  
  
"Do you and your husband have any kids?"  
  
"No, we've been trying for awhile, but none yet, one day. I was curious; you wouldn't know anyone in the neighbourhood looking for a running buddy? Joe doesn't like me to go out alone, he's kind of a worry wart about that?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for a buddy. I like to run, but I know I won't go alone. It helps to have someone to go with."  
  
"Would you like to go sometime? I really need to get back into a routine?"  
  
"Sure, you look ready to go now. I'll go next-door and change and we can go now. I'll show you the neighbourhood."  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks Shelly." Westlake showed her out. Once Shelly had gone back to her house, Westlake cleaned up the glasses and got her running shoes on. She locked the front door and met Shelly on the sidewalk a few minutes later. They were gone for an hour, talking the whole time. When they got back to their homes Shelly asked Westlake a question.  
  
"Mike and I are having a barbeque for some of his clients Friday night. Would you and Joe like to come, we'd love to have you over."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"I will have Mike promise not to sell you a portfolio while you're there." She laughed.  
  
"Thanks, I don't think we have any money to put into one right now."  
  
Shelly started up the walk to her house and turned to face Westlake. "Cameron, can I ask you a silly question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did Joe carry you over the threshold yesterday? I thought it was cute, but if you've been married all this time."  
  
"This is the first house we've lived in since we were married, so I guess he thought it was appropriate. He's kind of funny that way."  
  
"I sometimes wish that Mike were that way. It would be nice if he would do silly things like that once in a while. Oh well, we'll see you Friday night at six."  
  
"Friday, six o'clock. Would you like us to bring anything?"  
  
"Just yourselves. It was nice to meet you."  
  
"You too."  
  
Shelly got to her door and went in. Westlake went inside the house and checked her messages. There were two from Joe, both wanting to know where she was and if she was okay. She was going to get an earful about that, she should have taken the cell with her. She'd call him back later. She took a mix cd off the shelf, put it in the player and hit play. She started to sing along with the song.  
  
Sometimes I have dreams I picture myself flying Above the clouds High in the sky Conquering the world with my magic piano Never being scared, but then I realize  
  
I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, who's going to save me I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, why I feel so alone  
  
Seems like a dream Nobody's here with me To share in all that I've been given I need someone that's strong enough for me  
  
I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, who's gonna save me I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, why I feel so alone  
  
I need someone I won't stop till I find the one Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, who's gonna save me I'm Supergirl And I'm here to save the world But I wanna know, why I feel so alone 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the formatting. I'm still getting used to the new process at Fanfiction.net  
  
********  
  
"Joe, you're going to wear out the buttons on the phone if you keep calling her. Westlake is a grown woman. Maybe she's at the neighbours having lemonade and sitting on the patio."  
  
"The neighbour is nosey. She's probably grilling Westlake on our sex life for all I know."  
  
"Is there something to mention or are you just using 'what if's'?"  
  
"No Frankie, there's nothing to report."  
  
"What were you calling Westlake for this morning while I was on the phone with her? She hung up in a hurry."  
  
"None of your business. Anyway, you're right. She's a big girl. I'm sure other women's husbands don't call ten thousand times a day to see where they are. She'll call if she needs us."  
  
"That's right. Hey, we finally got a response to the e-mail I sent out. Let's see what it says."  
  
********  
  
That night when Joe pulled into the driveway he felt a sense of home. He knew where Westlake is where home was. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He had a lunch pail and newspaper under his arm. Shelly came running to the fence to meet him.  
  
"Hi Joe, I'm Shelly. Your wife and I met earlier today."  
  
"Hello. Sorry I didn't get a chance to meet you earlier." He said.  
  
"That's okay. Listen my husband Mike and I are really looking forward to having you two over Friday night. Mark's excellent on the grill. So we'll see you then. Bye." She said as she walked back to the door.  
  
"Yeah, see you then." He called back to her.  
  
Joe opened the front door and walked in. Standing in the entrance way was Westlake with an open beer in her hand. Joe could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He walked over to Westlake so he was only a foot away from her.  
  
"Thanks honey, I sure do need a beer."  
  
"This one's mine, go get your own." She stated (all the while smiling).  
  
"When did you get beer, I know for a fact that Frankie didn't have any put here, especially not Coors."  
  
"Well on my venture out with Shelly, our neighbour, we happened by a Cold Beer and Wine Store a couple of blocks from here, so I went back over later and picked up six-pack. Don't worry, I got you a six-pack of Budweiser so you won't have to suffer."  
  
Westlake and Joe headed towards the kitchen. While he was getting the supper dishes out of the cupboards he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You'd better not be checking me out mister. I'll have you know that I'm a married woman."  
  
Joe laughed, "I can't help it, you're beautiful" 'Oops' he thought.  
  
The room went silent for a minute. Joe spoke next.  
  
"So I met Shelly when I pulled in. She mentioned something about Friday night. What are we going to?"  
  
"Mike is having some clients over for a barbeque and we've been invited. Before you ask, he's a financial planner, not a lawyer. I think he's someone who can be trusted."  
  
"Okay, what do we have to bring?"  
  
"Just ourselves. Shelly said everything is taken care of.. Joe, I'm sorry I never called you back today. I know you left a lot of messages on my phone."  
  
"Well I was worried about you." He said walking towards her.  
  
"I know, but I am a police officer and besides no one knows where we are. I don't want you worrying about me so much. Now, did Frankie get anything today on the museum theft?" she said changing the subject. Joe was now standing right in front of her, making her very nervous and excited at the same time. She was sure if he leaned over and kissed her, she wouldn't fight it, she'd probably welcome it.  
  
Joe backed away a bit, "We got a response today on the e-mail sent out. Seems there's a party in Metro City with an art piece that he feels would make us very happy. It's not exactly what we wanted, but still very nice."  
  
"Good, so when do we meet him? I am coming with you aren't I?"  
  
"Actually, Frankie and I thought that maybe we would go for the initial meeting. I'd give him my thoughts and then tell him my wife will make the final decision, just in case Bradley Johnson is nearby watching. We don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Fine, I understand. Because a psychopath is stalking me I can't ever leave this house. I'm going to go stir crazy. I have to be able to do my job Joe, Frankie should understand that better than anyone." She was starting to yell.  
  
Joe went over to her and took her in his arms, "He does Cameron, and it's me who doesn't want you in danger. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. I promise, I'll find Bradley Johnson so you can get on with your life."  
  
Westlake was clinging to Joe for dear life, "That's exactly how I felt when I thought I'd lost you. Like a piece of me would be gone too."  
  
"The piece of me that made me choose to be Joe Astor was the piece that loves you Cameron. If I lost you, I'd fall apart."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'd be lost without you."  
  
"No, before that?"  
  
"I said I love you. I have from the first moment we met."  
  
Westlake was looking right into his eyes now. She knew he wasn't lying, that he was speaking truth.  
  
"I love you too Joe. From the moment we met."  
  
Joe took a chance and leaned in to kiss her. When she responded he deepened the kiss. With dinner completely forgotten, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Very gently he placed her on the bed and they made love for the first time, but certainly not the last.  
  
********  
  
It wasn't the alarm clock that woke Joe and Westlake the next morning; it was the five o'clock sunrise. Westlake snuggled in closer to Joe who had his arm around her holding her close. It felt like they had just gone to sleep, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Joe whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, just a cruel trick. Go back to sleep."  
  
"What time is it?" he gently leaned up to look at the alarm clock. "Five a.m., that means I still have a couple of hours before I have to get up"  
  
"You could call in sick and stay here with me."  
  
"I could, but then could you imagine all the questions we'd have to answer from Frankie. Probably best to keep him in the dark, for now anyway."  
  
"Like that's going to happen. He'll figure it out right away." She replied.  
  
Joe responded by pulling her even closer to him. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep with the woman he loved in his arms. The alarm clock was suddenly blaring in Joe's ear; it certainly hadn't felt like two hours. He climbed out of the bed and had a shower. When he came back into the bedroom Westlake was wide-awake holding a cup of coffee in her hand. There was a cup on the dresser for Joe.  
  
"Joe, can we go over to my place tonight? There are a couple of things I'd like to get."  
  
"I'll send Frankie over today. He can take you while I'm at work. Then come to the complex and we'll set up our end of the sting."  
  
"Okay, but why do I have to go with Frankie? I want to go with you, we could stay awhile, if you know what I mean."  
  
"That's exactly why you have to go with Frankie. If I went with you, we wouldn't get any work done today. I'll send him over later. I have to go now. I love you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss goodbye.  
  
Westlake stood up and walked to the door with him. She gave him another kiss goodbye. She waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway. Shelly came over at that moment to see Cameron.  
  
"Cameron, hi. Boy do you look different today, happier."  
  
"Well I had a good night."  
  
"Obviously, do you have any plans today? I thought you might want to come over for awhile."  
  
"I'd love to Shelly, but our friend Frankie is coming over later. We're going out for lunch."  
  
"Well have fun then. We are going to see you and Joe tomorrow night, right?"  
  
"We wouldn't miss it. See you then."  
  
"See you then, Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Westlake shut the door and went to the kitchen. She made some toast and sat down to read the paper Joe had brought home with him. She looked at the stove and saw last nights dinner still sitting there. She should probably clean it up before Frankie got there, he would have plenty of questions when he arrived and saw the mess.  
  
********  
  
"Morning X-man. How are you today?"  
  
"Good, you're unusually chipper. Have a good night?"  
  
"Nothing special, just spending time with Westlake is good. Speaking of Westlake, could you please go over to the house and pick her up for lunch? She wants to stop at her place and pick up a few more things."  
  
"Why can't you?" Frankie smirked  
  
"I'm supposed to be at work, I can't come home in the middle of the day to take my wife out for lunch."  
  
"Why not? Couples do it all the time."  
  
"Frankie, don't argue with me, just do it please. Afterwards, bring her here, we're all going to go over the sting for the museum case."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go pick her up, on one condition. I want to take the Viper."  
  
"Of course, if Bradley Johnson is around I want her in the Viper. At least she'll be safe if he tries to come after her."  
  
"Good. I'll head out in an hour that should be close enough to lunching hour. By the way Joe, you look different somehow, like you didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Joe looked over at Frankie and shook his head. Frankie looked back at the computer screen, things were definitely looking up around the Complex. He'd know if something happened when he saw Westlake, she couldn't keep anything in her life secret for too long.  
  
********  
  
Westlake could hear the Viper from down the street. She grabbed her purse and keys just as Frankie was pulling into the driveway. He turned off the engine and got out. She was going to have to be quick if she was going to get the door locked before he came inside. He would completely snoop through everything to find any evidence to support his theories (Joe had telephoned her once he left the Complex). He made his way up the walk just as she locked the front door.  
  
"Hi Cameron, how are you today. Been a while."  
  
"Not bad Frankie, it has been a while hasn't it. Well I'm just glad we could get together today, it's too bad Joe has to work. I know he'd love to see you again." She said as she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well get in, I've got reservations at a first rate restaurant downtown."  
  
"Nice wheels, when did you get a Viper?"  
  
"About a year ago, she drives like a dream."  
  
They climbed into the Viper and left the house.  
  
"Okay, so what's going on with you two? Joe was more chipper this morning than I've ever seen him."  
  
"Nothing Frankie, honest. Let's just get to my house so I can get my things and get to work. What's the status on the art heist?"  
  
"Joe and I have a meeting with the middleman later today, if that goes well, then you and he go to see the piece and make the buy."  
  
"Is Catlett back yet?"  
  
"Nope, we haven't heard from him either. Did he say what he had to do out of town?"  
  
"Not really, but I got the impression that it was a personal matter, not something he really wanted to discuss."  
  
"Joe says you guys are going to a barbeque at the neighbours tomorrow night. Sounds interesting."  
  
"Just trying to stay in the context that we're new to the neighbourhood and trying to make new friends. That's all Frankie."  
  
"Yeah right. Well here we are, home at last. You want me to go in with you?"  
  
"No I think I'll be fine, just stay here. If I need you, you'll know."  
  
"Don't take too long, your husband awaits."  
  
Westlake gave him a dirty look and got out of the car. A couple of houses down was the blue sedan. She motioned to Frankie while she unlocked her front door. He looked to where she had motioned and kept his eye on the car. When she got inside, what greeted her terrified her. Her house had been completely ransacked. Things were thrown all around. Pictures and ornaments were broken. She went upstairs to her bedroom and found everything that had been in her dresser on the floor in a complete mess. Her closet didn't look much better.  
  
Frankie looked towards the house. 'What's taking her so long, wait a minute.' He thought to himself. He looked again. It looked like Westlake wasn't alone in the house, there was someone else inside, and they were heading up the stairs. Frankie jumped out of the car and ran for the door. When he entered, something hit him from behind and knocked him out.  
  
Westlake was grabbing some clothes and throwing them into a bag. She turned around to go downstairs and heard footsteps coming upstairs.  
  
"Frankie, is that you? We've got to get to the Complex now."  
  
She came out of her bedroom and ran right into Bradley Johnson. She held her breath for a moment and then noticed Frankie lying on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You can't hide from me Detective. You and I belong together, we're soul mates."  
  
"What have you done to Frankie, is he hurt?"  
  
"He'll be fine, but you on the other hand will have to pay for hurting me."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as she was backed into the wall.  
  
"You spend your days and nights with him, knowing that I'm watching and waiting. Now you go away with him and leave me here alone. All I want to do is love you Cameron."  
  
"How can you love someone you just met?"  
  
"Oh I know all about you. Your mother was very informative. At first I really did care for her, but then I saw your picture and knew we were meant to be, so I found out everything I could about you and your life in Metro City."  
  
"What are you going to do to me? If Frankie and I don't show up at work soon, the police will come to see what's wrong."  
  
"No one's coming. And if he comes, I'll deal with him too."  
  
Bradley Johnson pulled out a knife he had taken from Westlake's kitchen when he entered. He took her by the arm and holding the knife to her throat carefully walked down the stairs and out the back door. He led her to the blue sedan that was sitting in the alley behind her house. He directed her to get into the trunk of the car, which she did. He was crazy and she knew if she tried to fight back she would more than likely get herself killed.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs by the front door, Frankie was regaining consciousness and very slowly stood up. He heard the sound of a car starting up from the back of the house and ran towards the back door. He saw the blue sedan driving off, with Westlake in the trunk. He went to the phone in the kitchen and dialled Joe's cell phone. He was not going to be happy about this.  
  
********  
  
Westlake was trying to get a look at her watch, but it was difficult. What little light she had coming in the trunk kept fading. The road was bumpy and slightly windy. Where was he taking her. Finally after a very long time, the trunk opened. She squinted to see past the light, past him but had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the light. He pulled her out of the trunk and she finally got a good look around. They were in the woods.  
  
"Where are we Bradley?"  
  
"We're far away where no one will find us. We won't be disturbed here and that's all you need to know."  
  
He led her to the door of a cabin. From what she could see of the area, they were definitely secluded. There was a cliff about 100 feet behind the cabin and she could hear water in the distance, possibly a creek or a river. Bradley opened the door and signalled for her to walk in. When she walked in she could see the living area, kitchen and down the short hall, she could see the bedroom and washroom. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Have a seat on the couch. I'll get us something to drink."  
  
Westlake did as she was told and watched as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. He'd been planning this for a while, he was prepared.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile, back at the complex, Joe had been talking to Catlett over the videophone when Frankie's call came in. He had just arrived back in town and wanted an update on the case.  
  
"How's the case going? Any leads yet?"  
  
"We've set up a sting with a possible suspect. We made contact over the internet. I'm just waiting for Frankie and Westlake to arrive so we can go over the details."  
  
"How is Westlake Joe?"  
  
"She's fine Catlett. I know about Bradley Johnson. We've been at a safe house for the last few days. There's been no further contact, but we're keeping our ears open."  
  
"I'm glad she talked to you about it. Her brother was very concerned."  
  
"She kind of had no choice. I busted her stay at the complex, she had to tell me what was going on."  
  
At that moment the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Joe its Frankie. I've got some bad news."  
  
"What is it Frankie?"  
  
"When Westlake and I got to her house, Johnson was waiting. He knocked me out and took her. Joe he took off, I don't know where. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I think so. We've got to find her Joe. Johnson was desperate."  
  
"Stay there Frankie, I'm on the way. (to the videophone) Sherman, meet us at Westlake's house."  
  
The videophone went black. Joe got in the elevator and started up to ground level. He looked at the wall of the elevator and clenched his hands into fists.  
  
"If he hurts her in any way possible, he'll pay with his life." He said aloud.  
  
Joe climbed into the cuda and sped all the way to Westlake's.  
  
********  
  
Bradley Johnson brought Westlake a glass of wine and sat across from her.  
  
"A toast," he said, "a toast to us. To the beginning of our life together. Cameron, it's going to be wonderful."  
  
Westlake smiled as they clinked glasses, 'in your dreams you psycho' she thought to herself. She pretended to take a sip, after all he could have put something in her drink, and set the glass down on the table.  
  
"So, what makes you think that we're really safe out here? That no one will find us?" she asked.  
  
"This cabin can't be traced back to me. It belongs to an old acquaintance of mine."  
  
"What if my partners find him. They're pretty good at their job you know."  
  
"They won't find him. He met an unfortunate death a couple of years ago. Fell off the cliff out back."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, don't think of trying to escape. I've got the whole area rigged with surprises. I like my privacy. Plus that cliff out back is hard to see at night, that's how Jeff died. Went out chasing something and slipped right off the edge, and he knew it was there."  
  
"Who said I was going to try to escape?"  
  
"You do want to get back to him don't you?"  
  
Westlake slowly moved closer to him. If she could make him believe that she wanted to be there with him, maybe she'd have a better chance at getting away.  
  
"Bradley, I want to be here with you. You didn't have to bring me here in the trunk of your car. I wanted to see how far you would go to have me."  
  
"Are you telling the truth? What about him?"  
  
"Joe! He was just there. He means nothing to me whatsoever. It's been a very long time since I've been with someone. I was merely passing the time."  
  
He looked at her questionably. She could see the doubt in his eyes. 'Get him to trust you' was her only thought.  
  
"He was a means to an end Brad. I swear it." With that said she leaned in and gave him a long kiss. In her mind she was seeing Joe's face. She hated herself for doing this to him. When they parted she knew she had his trust. Little did she know that it would be temporary.  
  
********  
  
Catlett was talking with Frankie inside Westlake's house. They had telephoned Chris Davis and let him in on the search. He and Joe were out back in the alleyway looking for anything that could point them in the direction Johnson had taken her. Joe looked down at a piece of paper, which he probably wouldn't have noticed if he weren't looking for clues. He carefully picked it up and opened the folds.  
  
"Chris, come over here."  
  
"Did you find something Joe?"  
  
"I think so. This is a gas receipt from a service station outside of town. Do you know where this is?"  
  
Chris took the receipt and looked at the name on the receipt.  
  
"This is in the mountains. If I remember my high school ski trips properly, I'd say this is on the highway towards Whistler."  
  
They ran into the house and right into Catlett.  
  
"What's the rush gentlemen."  
  
"We know where he's taken her, or at least which direction. He's going to the mountains."  
  
"That's a lot of ground to cover Joe. Do we have somewhere to start?"  
  
"A service station on the highway. Chris pass me the photo of Johnson and I'll take it with me. Thanks!"  
  
"You don't think you're doing this alone do you?" Frankie asked.  
  
"Yes I am Frankie. He knows I'll come after her, he wants it that way I'm sure. Please trust me on this."  
  
"Okay. What do we do so we're not being useless?" he asked Joe.  
  
"If you and Catlett want to check on any associates of Johnson's, maybe one of them is helping him. Chris, you're her cousin, talk to Jonathon and let him know that we'll find her safe. I think that your family would rather hear it from you than me."  
  
"I'll let them know. Joe, when you find her, beat the pulp out of him for me would you."  
  
Joe looked at him and gave him a smile as he got into the viper. He drove off towards the highway, towards the mountains to find the woman he loved.  
  
"I hope he's on the right track?" Catlett said.  
  
"He is. I've got a good feeling about this. Well I guess I'd better call Jonathon and let them know what's happened."  
  
"Yeah, okay. By the way. Westlake never mentioned anything about you being her cousin before. How'd Joe know?" Frankie asked Chris.  
  
"I happened to let it slip while we were out back, not on purpose mind you, but it slipped out."  
  
********  
  
Two hours had gone by since their arrival at the cabin. Sunset was quickly approaching and Bradley Johnson had made it very clear that they were going to consummate their relationship that night. Westlake was trying to think of ways to stall him. She could feel in her heart that Joe was getting close to finding her. She was afraid if he didn't find her quickly she'd end up being raped by Johnson. Finally, one last-ditch attempt.  
  
"Bradley, are you sure you really want to make love tonight? I think it would be more romantic if we waited till we are really ready."  
  
"Are you saying that you're not ready to make love to me, but you were to him?"  
  
"That's not what I'm saying. Don't get angry please. With Joe it was pure lust, with you I want it to be real love. I think in order for that to happen we need to spend some more time together. I don't want to ruin our relationship before it even has a chance to get started, do you?"  
  
"No I don't want to do that. I suppose you're right, we'll wait a while longer. Another day won't hurt us. I'll sleep out here tonight, but just to warn you, the windows in the bedroom are barred to keep you safe, so don't think of trying to get out during the night."  
  
"I wouldn't think of if Bradley."  
  
Westlake went down the hall and said goodnight as she closed the door behind her. She stood facing into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully Joe was close to finding her. She undressed down to her undergarments and climbed into the bed. She'd have to find a way to get out of the cabin tomorrow to try and make a break for it. She wondered if her mother had mentioned to him that every summer Jonathon, her father and herself went on camping trips/hikes. That she knew how to really rough it. She half slept that night always keeping an ear open in case he decided to come into the room.  
  
Twenty miles away, down the mountain Joe was at the service station speaking with the manager and evening attendant. He showed them the picture of Bradley Johnson and explained the situation to them. The gas attendant didn't recognize him, but at second glance the manager remembered a gentleman matching his description stopping earlier that day.  
  
"I remember him sir. He stopped here this afternoon sometime and filled his tank. I was in on the day that's on the receipt also. When I spoke with him then he had mentioned that he was going to Metro to visit his girlfriend. Today when I asked him how his visit was he said better than he'd hoped."  
  
"Is that everything you remember?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."  
  
"Do you happen to remember if he said where he was coming from?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. He never mentioned it. Well actually, he did say that he had a cabin in the woods, but as you can see Mr. Astor, woods surround us. He could be anywhere."  
  
"Thank you for your help."  
  
Joe got back into the viper and called Frankie.  
  
"Hey Frankie."  
  
"Hey, any luck?"  
  
"Well I'm on the right trail. Johnson was here, earlier today in fact so he's got to be somewhere out here. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Well don't get discouraged buddy, I found something for you. Johnson had an associate named Jeff Matthews. According to the information I received, Matthews had a cabin about twenty miles from where you are. If you keep going on the highway east, you should reach a turnoff where you wouldn't expect to find one."  
  
"Thanks Frankie."  
  
"Joe, you might not want to go out there right now though. It's getting dark out and according to Matthews record he was a real nut when it came to game. He was quite the hunter and knew how to set traps. Oh and one more thing, he disappeared two years ago."  
  
"I can't just leave her out there with him."  
  
"She can take care of herself. She's smart, she'll think of something. Besides you're no good to her half asleep. Get some rest and go after her in the morning."  
  
"Okay. I'll get some rest and go after them in the morning. I'll call once I've got her."  
  
"Good luck Joe, not that you need it."  
  
Joe hung up and checked into a roadside motel for the night. When his head hit the pillow he fell right asleep, he hadn't realized just how tired he was.  
  
********  
  
Westlake woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs. She smiled and almost called out for Joe, but then she remembered where she was. She got up, got dressed and went into the front room. Johnson was standing at the stove when he heard her come in.  
  
"Good Morning. How did you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Fine thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"I would have slept better with you." he said.  
  
"Well I told you I don't want to jeopardize our relationship before it even begins."  
  
"I know, so I'll respect your request.. For now." he said.  
  
Westlake got a chill down her spine when he said the words 'for now'. She went to the cupboard, grabbed a coffee mug and poured herself a cup. A couple of minutes later Bradley had put the plates on the table and they sat down to eat.  
  
"Bradley," she said, "Are those surprises you mentioned really set?"  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I just wondered. I was interested in taking a walk around the cabin a bit. It looks like a very beautiful place here and I would like to see some of the scenery, that's all."  
  
"I'll take you for a walk after breakfast. Some of the traps are set and I wouldn't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Thanks, I'd really like that." she smiled at him.  
  
They finished their meal in silence. Once they were done Westlake went back down the hall to get dressed. Only then did she realize that the only clothes she had were the ones she had come in.  
  
"Cameron, there's some clean clothes in the dresser for you to change into." Johnson yelled. It was as if he'd read her mind.  
  
"Thanks Brad." she called back.  
  
********  
  
At the motel Joe was showering. He'd been awake all night worrying about Westlake. He got dressed and went to the office to check out. At the counter was a beautiful young woman. 'Must be the day girl' he thought.  
  
"I'd like to check out please."  
  
"Sure thing handsome. So you alone?" she asked  
  
"Right now yes, but I'm meeting my girlfriend." He replied.  
  
"Oh." She was disappointed.  
  
"Here's my room key. Actually, maybe you could help me?"  
  
"I'll try. What do you need?"  
  
Joe pulled out Bradley Johnson's photo and held it up. "Have you ever seen this man before?"  
  
"Maybe, what business have you got with him?"  
  
"Well I'm either going to arrest him or kill him. Depends on what he's done to my girlfriend."  
  
"You're a cop?" she asked stunned.  
  
Joe pulled out his ID and showed her.  
  
"Well in that case, go east about 15 miles and turn off down a dirt road. 5 miles down there's an old log cabin on the cliff side. It used to belong to Jeff Matthews, another sordid kind of guy. Be careful though, rumour has it that Matthews had the place rigged with traps."  
  
"Thanks for the info. If you don't mind my asking, why did you tell me everything so freely?"  
  
"Matthews died 2 years ago, fell off the cliff. The police said it was suicide, but I know Bradley Johnson killed him. Jeff was my brother."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, there's always one black sheep in the family, my brother just happened to be that black sheep. He wasn't always bad though. I hope you find your girlfriend safe, Johnson's kind of crazy, as if you didn't know that already."  
  
"I hope so too. Thanks," looking at her nametag, "Julie."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Joe paid the tab and got into the viper. Inside the office, Julie was picking up a picture from the desk, one taken in happier times with Jeff.  
  
He headed east on the highway the way Julie had told him, hoping that she wasn't going to warn Johnson that he was coming.  
  
********  
  
Johnson and Westlake were walking arm in arm through the woods looking at all the scenery. He was pointing the sights out noticing that she wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Cameron, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am." she said lying.  
  
"Then what did I just tell you?" he asked.  
  
"You pointed that way," she pointed, "and said that's the way to big chief. And over there is the way to Shannon Falls." she replied.  
  
'So she is paying attention' he thought to himself. He kept talking and walking around the cabin's area. Westlake was paying attention to where they were stepping so she had an idea of where the traps were. From the way they were walking, she figured behind the cabin towards the cliff was clear and leading into the woods from the west side was okay. Now just to find the right time to try. They got back to the cabin and went inside. Westlake noticed that Johnson was feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Why don't you go cool off in the shower, it's very hot out already."  
  
"I think I might do that. Don't go anywhere Cameron." he replied.  
  
"Where would I go? I'll make some iced tea to cool us down." she smiled and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek.  
  
He went down the hall and into the washroom. She went to the cupboard to find the juice pitcher and drink mix. Once she heard the water running she decided to wait a moment to make sure he was in the shower and then make her move.  
  
********  
  
Joe had turned down the dirt road and was halfway when he stopped the car. He turned off the engine and got out. Making sure that his sidearm was loaded and ready to go he started down the road keeping low to the ground so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
********  
  
Westlake went to the door of the cabin and opened it carefully. She stepped outside and retraced their steps taken earlier. When she was 50 feet from the cabin she started to run. From behind her she heard Johnson shout her name.  
  
"CAMERON, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME!"  
  
She looked behind her and saw Johnson coming after her. She was running towards the road now behind the house, trying to lose him in the trees, but he knew these woods well. He caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her face down in the dirt.  
  
"First I'll have my way with you, then I'll kill you."  
  
"Not if I stop you first." a voice behind him said. "Let her go and I might consider letting you live." Joe said.  
  
Johnson stood up slowly and turned to face Joe. As he turned he made a note that they were only a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. It was as if time stood still for a moment. Westlake turned over and saw Johnson disarm Joe, grab his arms and flip him to the ground. She got up and was slammed into a tree before she could do anything to help. Joe got up and Johnson immediately tackled him towards the cliff.  
  
"JOE!!" Westlake screamed.  
  
Both men went over the edge. Westlake was frozen. She quickly calmed her breathing enough to go to the edge and look over. When she looked over she saw Joe hanging onto a tree root that was in the cliff. Johnson was hanging onto his legs trying to pull him down the side.  
  
"If I can't have her then nobody can." he stated.  
  
Westlake looked to her right and saw Joe's gun. She picked it up and signalled for him to turn his head. She pointed the gun down at Johnson.  
  
"Think again you psycho."  
  
She fired the gun hitting Johnson in the right shoulder. He let go of Joe and fell down to the river below. Westlake fell to the ground and leaned over the cliff. She reached down towards Joe and he grabbed onto her hand. Once he was on solid ground again he took Westlake into his arms. She shook in his arms as she cried.  
  
"I thought I had lost you again." she said between tears.  
  
"I told you that you'd never lose me."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.  
  
"Let's just say I had some help along the way. I'll tell you everything later."  
  
Joe helped Westlake to her feet and dried her eyes. He gave her a kiss, the kind of kiss that was full of promise and love. Together they walked back to the road where Joe had left the car. Once inside they made their way to the motel Joe had stayed at the night before. When they arrived they saw a police cruiser there. Julie saw the viper pull in and ran outside to meet them.  
  
"Did you find her? Is she okay?" she asked as she ran to Joe.  
  
"Yes I found her thanks to you Julie. What's with the police?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if you would need them or not but I called my friend over there and he came to meet you."  
  
A young police officer came walking over to Joe and Westlake who had now gotten out of the viper.  
  
"Good afternoon sir. I understand that you were headed out to Jeff's cabin. Did everything go well?"  
  
"Very well I would say. Johnson is in the river below somewhere, he fell over the cliff."  
  
"What a shame, well I'll head that way and make my report. Glad to see your doing well Ma'am."  
  
"Thanks. But really, I've been better."  
  
Julie handed Joe a room key and he and Westlake went to the room.  
  
"Was that how you found me?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, Julie didn't like Johnson either. Jeff Matthews was her brother and she was sure that Johnson had killed him."  
  
"He did, he as much as admitted it to me. I'm going to go clean up. One more thing." she said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You didn't happen to bring any clothes with you did you?"  
  
Joe went to the viper and pulled out her overnight bag from the trunk. He came back into the room and handed it to her.  
  
"I thought you might be wanting these." he said.  
  
Westlake smiled at him as she went into the washroom and closed the door. Once she was in the shower Joe called Frankie and Catlett to tell them the news. Of course they were waiting by the phone along with Chris to hear from him.  
  
********  
  
Westlake was going over the events of the last few days in her mind. In the last week she had been stalked, kidnapped and nearly killed, but the thing that stood out in her mind was the fact that this had helped her and Joe immensely. Without the events of the last week, she might have never admitted to him that she loved him and visa versa. 'Something good always does come out of the bad' she thought. Just then a brilliant idea popped into her mind.  
  
"JOE" she called out.  
  
He didn't come.  
  
"JOE" she called out again.  
  
This time the door opened.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, like he didn't know.  
  
It was payback time. "Could you hand me the towel please?" she asked.  
  
He took the towel off the back of the door and passed it to her. Suddenly he was being pulled into the shower, clothes and all. She smiled and kissed him. He stood there laughing.  
  
"I suppose I deserve this."  
  
"Payback is wonderful isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Yep! But I don't remember doing this to you." he said as he kissed her again.  
  
They didn't go home right away, they decided to stay for a couple of days.  
  
********  
  
They arrived home two days later. When Westlake had spoken to Frankie he explained that he went to Shelly and explained things to her as best he could, but Westlake still wanted to pay her a visit.  
  
She pulled into the driveway, turned off the engine and walked to the front door. It was Saturday so she was sure that Mike would be home also. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she heard a little voice say through the door.  
  
"It's Cameron, is your mommy home?"  
  
"Just a moment please. MOMMY! It's for you. It's some lady named Cameron."  
  
The door opened a minute later and Shelly was standing there with her daughter in front of her.  
  
"Cameron! I'm so happy to see you. Come in please." She opened the door wider so Westlake could enter.  
  
"Hi Shelly. I just wanted to stop by and see you. I'm sorry that Joe and I didn't make it to the barbeque last Friday night."  
  
"Oh that's fine. Your friend Frankie Waters came over and explained everything. Although he was sort of cryptic."  
  
"Well let me fill in the blanks for you. First of all, my real name is Cameron Westlake. I'm a police detective with Metro PD."  
  
At that moment Mike walked in the room. He walked over to Westlake and took her hand in his.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you detective. I'm Mike, Shelly's other half."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mike. Anyway, Joe and I were staying at the safe house protecting me."  
  
"Safe house?" Shelly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was being stalked. Anyway all that is over with so I'll be going back to my place now I guess."  
  
"Well, you will keep in touch won't you? It was nice having you next door to talk to."  
  
"Of course I'll keep in touch. Here's my phone number. Maybe we could all get together for dinner sometime."  
  
"That would be great. What about next weekend? We'll have a barbeque while the weather is still good." Mike asked.  
  
"I'll check with Joe, but that sounds fine to me."  
  
"Great. Bring your partners too. Do you think I could sell one of them a portfolio?" Mike joked.  
  
"I'll point Catlett your direction. Well I'd better be going, I've got a stack of paperwork that needs to be done, the downside to police work."  
  
"Okay, we'll call you later this week with the time. Have a good evening Cameron." Shelly said.  
  
"You too." Westlake got into her car and headed to the office. When she arrived she found a note on her desk. It read 'Forget work tonight. Come to my place for dinner instead. Love Joe.' That was too tempting an offer to resist, do paperwork or spend her night with the man she loved.  
  
********  
  
When she arrived at Joe's the door was partially open so she entered. There were candles lit everywhere and music playing in the background. She called out to him but he didn't answer. She slowly rounded the corner to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table with a bottle of wine.  
  
"Sit, you're just in time." he said.  
  
She sat down at the table while Joe served dinner and poured her a glass of wine. They ate dinner in silence just enjoying each other's company. Once they were finished Joe turned on a cd and took Cameron's hand. He led her to the living room where he took her in his arms and started to move to the music.  
  
"How did you plan all this?" she asked.  
  
"I had a little inside help from Mike and Shelly. They phoned me once you left their place."  
  
"You're good Mr. Astor. Sneaky, but good."  
  
"I know." he said and smirked at her.  
  
He kissed her as the next song played. This was the beginning of a wonderful life together, they could both feel it.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold Would you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me of the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
And I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my empathy I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
And I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
The End 


End file.
